


Desperation

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Quarantine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for S4x13 Quarantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kétségbeesés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460435) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



Desperation

I still don’t believe it. How could she do this to me? How should I look at her from now? How should I behave with her now? She was my friend and fellow fighter until now, but we aren’t the most important thing for her any more. She already isn’t alone. She became a mother. And she catches my hand and pulling it to her belly!  
I feel… I felt as he’s kicking! I must go and think it over, bring help to her. But the door is closed. What could I do? I look at the window desperately…


End file.
